Secrets of the past
by Dragonknight980
Summary: They thought their eternal love had cost only their pain!!!! They were wrong and they will soon found out the truth. Will their love survive the guilt


Title: The Secrets of the past Author: Dragonknight Genre: Crossover Season: Sailor Moon SS Rate: Pg 13  
  
{AN: Hi everyone! This is mine first fanfic. So bare it with patience please. I will love to have some feedback. If u cares to give your impression about this fanfic, my address is dragonknight980@yahoo.com. Would love to respond to every email that I'd get. Now for the fic, I know that many of u might have not read "The Saga of the Guardians" of Silver couse it is a new original story, but I will give enough explanations in the end of the story. For now, can just say that between Sailor Moon and The Saga do not know which is best. I just adore them both, as many other works. I must add that Sailor Moon is not my favorite though. I like another kind of stories. Have Fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other of the characters. They belong to whoever bought or created them. Moreover, I do not own any of The Saga's characters either. However, I own the right to dream that one day maybe I will see all the series without losing one.  
  
Yes I know that I'm pathetic but I would like that for once I can see a film without having others judge if it would be right for me to see it uncensored... }  
  
-Prologue-  
  
If u could look at the very center, the heart, of the universe u can see that there are three planets which orbits around a forth one. One is radiating with all the colors of a rainbow. One is red as the color of love and sometimes it looks as a sun, a cold sun. The last one is white as the color of purity. They have an equal distance from each other. It is as if they are the angles of a perfect triangle. Right in the middle of the triangle there is the forth planet. The planet, which cannot be reach by anybody, couse it is the very soul of the universe. Exactly in the beautiful castle that lay at the center of this planet called Vitauil, in the central room three teens are discussing...  
  
-So, what is our new mission?  
  
-We would help some other warriors! In err another planet?!  
  
-Exactly like that! Just as Aur say we have to give a hand to the valorous and unbeatable guardians of another planet!-and he leashed his most amazing smile.  
  
- Oh really, is that so? Who are the species in danger? The girl with the dark blue hair and a silver crystal mask turn around to face the other two. She did not like the way they were talking. Whenever they stammer like that, it was always troubles for 'HER'. In addition, right now she was very tired to deal with troubles. Aurora was the one who have lost the bet with Jury, so he practically had forced her to be the one to told Jo about the new mission. She knew extremely well, what does 'THAT' means. Nervously she moved her long, floor touching, hairs hoping that her innocent look would help saving her life. Her hairs were blond with rainbow reflection.  
  
-We have to help the senshies of the Earth- she blurt out biting her tongue. A look of shear horror were placed at Jo's face  
  
-W...wwwhat did you say? Did I hear u right? We are to help THEM??!!  
  
"No, no please! Everything, but do not do this. I cannot face him! There is no way to do that! Oh, please what I had endured for punishment should be enough, would not it?!! Wait! Yuri is speaking; what have he said? Focus, focus girl. Remember u are the commandant now, u have to protect your people... and yours Sovran. Why do they have to do this to me. Stop it and listen!"  
  
-... so to prevent all this we have to help them. The Death Lords were the first to interfere with the forbidden planet so we have nothing to stop us. Jo tell me, just for the satisfaction of my curiosity; have u listened to a word ?? Jo gave him a look that means; are u sure u want to embarrass me and then...  
  
- Well! I heard only the lust part!  
  
-W.What?! What.err.What lust part?!! "I didn't say it aloud now did me?" thought Yuri terrified. He was unaware that she was not listening or never, never in the world he would have done something like that. He knew too well the young warrior. She had not listen, so she was trying to get the information reading...oh no. The beautiful boy with blond hair and deep aqua color eyes became crimson. He had forgotten his friend's capacity of reading in souls. Unlucky for him at that moment he was having certain thoughts about him and his fiancée Aur in a private place. "I must be careful around Jo! She is a dangerous one. Well at least literary speaking...I hope!!"  
  
-Whatever!-he tried to cover-We would part for Earth in 13 second.  
  
-Fine with me!- Jo says with an unbelief quite voice. "Oh boys this one is gone be a long, veryyyyy longgggg mission!!"  
  
However, in other places of the universe somebody else was preparing for journeys too...  
  
Planet of Sailor Starlight  
  
+ .But princess why?? I mean our presence is necessary here! + No Seya the great battle will be fight on Earth and u needs to be there. The orders have been very clear. Do not worry; I will be safe and protected just like the rest of the universe. Believe me! We own it to Eternal Sailor Moon and the other scouts. + However princess, we cannot... + Youuuu... will part in three days...  
  
Galaxya Planet.  
  
- Sailor Animation I did not ask your opinion now did me? We are going to help Eternal Sailor Moon. There will be no more discussion, which is an order. Do not worry about the protection of the Galaxy. Only Alumin Siren and Crown will come with me. The others would join the Army of Light.  
  
-The Army of Light...??!! What is it?!-asked Iron mouse. A mysterious smile touched the lips of Galaxya.  
  
- U will find out very soon... After saying so, with a flash of light, Galaxya and the two sailors were gone.  
  
At the same time, in another part of the universe known as the Deaths Kingdom...  
  
+ Adalajn, Nightmare were is my son?! + I am sorry your majesty but we cannot find Prince Jeremy anywhere. + That boy is impossible! He is always causing troubles! + I have heard u father! Maybe I am not as controlled as you are but I am still the most respected between our people. + What do u mean child! They respect me too. + No, father you are wrong! Our people just fear you, nothing more. There is quite a difference between the two things. + Stop it! Stop it now. YOU are the Prince of Death. People must be terrified to hear your name, not love or respect you.  
  
The young boy did not say anything. He stole a glance to his friends and then just listens to his father. + Good! Now all of u is behaving. I have requested your presence couse I have to inform u of what is going on. I have decides to conquest the forbidden planet, The Blue Planet of The blue Galactic. Moreover, I want u to go there with the Darkness Army. Nevertheless, the army Commander will be someone chosen by myself. The Universal Protectors would certainly interfere and I do not want this plan to end a failure too. U will be just observers. If anything will go wrong, u must interfere. Now if u had any question u may ask now. + Who is your puppet father? + Jeremy! I will presume that u had not said that. Dark come forward. A silhouette came out of the shadows at the back of the Kings Royal Chair. After some passes, he bowed to the King of Death and then faced the three princes. A gasp left their mouths. The most surprised of all was Nightmare... + Father how could u! This is against the rules. - Jeremy was the first to recover. + Shut up! Now leave! Do not dare to fail again! There will be no excuses this time.  
  
The three Dark princes bowed and leaved. They knew better than to enrage the King , but also they knew that what the King have done was unforgivable and once the Protectors find out there's gone be a war. Once they were out of the Royal Room... + I cannot believe that he did "that"! I mean, it is not as if he does not know the consequences for that... + That is enough Adalajn! This is unbelievable. The Princes of light would kill us for this...I am more than certain that even their love for the Life will not stop their fury when they see him. The only one silent was Nightmare! After all this was as well his fault too... Meanwhile in the royal room... + As I was saying u, have to conquer the Blue Planet. Crystal Tokyo must never exist. If u fail I am gone have your head. Am I clear? The young men did not say a thing. He just nodded and leaved. "I'm not sure his memories have been totally erased but I have no choices. Those three will never hurt the Protectors in propos so a puppet is the best choice. I hope it will function or I'll be dammed as the Death King who was beaten by the Children of Life...and I don't want that!" The dark figure of the King faced the window and looked at the four young's who were leaving the Death Kingdom. After them, whole armies of demons were leaving too...  
  
Meanwhile on the planet Earth...  
  
In a forgotten garden of roses, two sprites were looking at their children. + Selene, something is going to happen! + Yes! I can feel it too Gaia. The ultimate quest is beginning. + The final truths will be reveled. Oh, I am scared for our children. It is time for them to know... + Moreover, what they will find out will not be so right. However, they have to face what their love had cost...  
  
~to be continued~ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Well, that is for now. The reason why the Death Lords were so surprised will be reveled in the story. The principal story is that of Sailor Moon. The other characters are just in second role... EMAIL ME PLEASE AND TELL WHAT U THINKS ABOUT THIS STORY. 


End file.
